


And drop me down to the dream below

by SonataNocturne



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominance, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonataNocturne/pseuds/SonataNocturne
Summary: He came to apologize to the drummer, but somehow things got out of hand.





	And drop me down to the dream below

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Here is a short oneshot. Smutty hotness between Mike and Rob. You have been warned. No angst whatsoever, just sex. Lol.

\---------  
  
  
  
"Uhmmm... What are you doing here?" Rob opened the front door and was surprised to see Mike standing behind it.  
  
  
  
"I guess I just... I was near and I think we need to talk", the half Asian run a hand through his hair looking anxious.  
  
  
  
Rob frowned. He didn't really get what there was to talk. Well at least not in a way that Mike should drive to him at the middle of the night and make up an excuse that he was really just near. "Sure, come inside then."  
  
  
  
Mike kicked his shoes off, closed the door behind him and followed then Rob to the living room, and sat on the light grey couch. He had always liked Rob's way to buy furniture and decorate. There was nothing unnecessary around and the whole house had this welcoming atmosphere. And it was clean, super clean. They were both perfectionists, which might be exactly why he liked the sensible comfort there.  
  
  
  
"You want some coffee? I just made some", the drummer asked already walking to the coffee maker.  
  
  
  
Mike nodded and snickered then, "It's almost two AM. Why are you having coffee at this hour."  
  
  
  
"Couldn't sleep and then I figured I should try to be productive", Rob smiled and filled a large cup for the emcee.  
  
  
  
"So are you... alone?" Mike mumbled taking the cup from the drummer.  
  
  
  
"Yeah...", Rob frowned wondering why was the other asking. He sat down next to the emcee, crossing his legs and turning to face him.  
  
  
  
"So what are you really doing here? I don't buy the 'was near by'- bullshit", he asked sipping the coffee.  
  
  
  
He could feel how nervous Mike was. Not only cause he was constantly rubbing his eye, raking his hair and straightening his shirt that was already straight but the way he was tense and quiet. Usually the emcee babbled about irrelevant or relevant stuff happily, making jokes, and him laugh.  
  
  
  
"As I said, I wanted to talk with you. Was... I don't want to take a lot of your time. I was just thinking about that one night. And I wanted to apologize", Mike sighed finally.  
  
  
  
"Apologize? Why?" Rob draw his brows together again, and reached to place his coffee cup to the coffee table.  
  
  
  
"Well you see... I think I stepped over a line. Not that I was forcing you but...", Mike felt the blush creep on to his cheeks. _Why the hell am I here talking like a schoolgirl?_  
  
  
  
"Oh you certainly didn't force me. But I still don't get what there is to apologize? We are both adults and consenting ones to be exact", Rob said. He understood what Mike was talking about but he wanted him to say it out loud. He knew him way too well.  
  
  
  
"Rob... You were drunk. Well I was too. But I feel like I was taking advantage of you. Cause I sure could have just walked out of the situation but instead I just pushed further", the half Asian raked his hair again and emptied rest of the cup before placing it on the table.  
  
  
  
The drummer chuckled brushing Mike's leg ever so slightly. "Believe me you weren't taking advantage of me. It sure could have been the other way around, you know?"  
  
  
  
Now Mike couldn't help the blush. Somehow this didn't go to a direction he wanted to. _Need to leave soon, I have to_ , he thought noticing how his cock already answered to the slight touch on his leg. He yearned, wanted so badly.  
  
  
  
"Well... It wasn't. So I have to apologize", he exhaled noticing the glint in Rob's eyes.  
  
  
  
"So does that mean you're regretting it?" the drummer tilted his head and draw a sly smile on his lips.  
  
  
  
"No. I didn't say that I..."  
  
  
  
"Well you kinda did. So... which is it?" the drummer leaned closer again so slowly and gingerly that Mike thought he just imagined it all. But he could feel the tension, it was vibrating in the air.  
  
  
  
"Which? Huh? Uhm... No I don't regret it. But I was just... Well as I said I felt like I needed to apologize. But I'm glad you don't feel like there is something unresolved that needed apologizing", Mike mumbled biting his lip. _Oh this goes so well_ , he kicked himself inwardly.  
  
  
  
Rob was about to answer but Mike stood up glancing toward the coffee cup and then facing him. "So that's what I just needed to say. Thank you for the coffee, I think I need to get back."  
  
  
  
Just as he was about to turn around and step away from the couch and the drummer, Rob grabbed him and with one rough yank pulled him on his lap.  
  
  
  
"I don't think you can sleep in a while. You know, after the coffee", Rob murmured staring at him.  
  
  
  
Mike breathed feeling paralyzed. The dark eyes were burning through him, making him sizzle. And suddenly the memories rushed over him. Drunken, sloppy kisses and sweaty skin against other. They tried to be quiet, thinking that the other would hear. But then it was impossible and the moans quickly filled the room, as the strong hands trailed over his body making him so impossibly hard. The same hands that were now roaming under his shirt, fingers dancing on his ribs.  
  
  
  
"Rob...", he sighed trembling against the touch.  
  
  
  
"You can't say you are regretting it. I can feel that you don't. Quite the opposite... I know you loved it. I made you so hard...", the drummer smirked massaging his sides and pushing the fabric up.  
  
  
  
Sure he could just step away and leave the situation, but somehow he couldn't. The fingers digging to his flesh made delicious shivers run through him, forcing him to sink his eyes closed.  
  
  
  
"Even with the talk... You almost came when I told you how badly I want to fuck you. And then when I finally touched your cock... you couldn't take it longer", Rob said, and his low voice was doing it again.  
  
  
  
"I said I don't regret it. But don't you think... we shouldn't be...", he started but was stopped when the lips fused onto his suddenly.  
  
  
  
_Oh my god_ , he thought knowing that soon it would be impossible to just leave. Soft lips brushed over his, tongue sliding over them and then between emitting an involuntary moan from his throat. His shirt was already around his chest as the hands were pushing still further, thumbs brushing over his nipples. The lips left his, tracing now down his throat, making him gasp for air.  
  
  
  
"Don't deny... You want this too, don't you? Remember that night. You were squirming under me, screaming for more", Rob took skin between his teeth nipping it softly.  
  
  
  
"Rob, fuck... Please...", Mike pleaded but he didn't know was it a plead for the other to stop or proceed quicker.  
  
  
  
"The fingers weren't enough, you wanted me", a ragged breath and there went the shirt on the floor.  
  
  
  
Pressing against the drummer he certainly was hard, but he could feel that Rob was too. _Yeah, that was the point. No backing away now,_ he thought.  
  
  
  
"I loved how you moaned my name", Rob was now on hooking his fingers under his waist band the lips leaving tiny kisses on his chest like trails of fire. "Still begging for more when I was inside you."  
  
  
  
"Rob stop... Seriously", the half Asian whimpered when he felt the soft lips on his nipple, and then the teeth grazing it.  
  
  
  
The drummer leaned back and locked eyes with him ceasing all of his motions. "I can. If you want to. But I am pretty sure you don't honestly want it. Cause this...", he grabbed Mike's hard on through the fabric, causing him to yelp, "isn't leaving you alone. So, your choice. Let me fuck you now, or I'll let you leave and you can then jerk off in shower thinking about me fucking you. Hard. And probably you still won't sleep cause you can't stop thinking about it. So what's it gonna be Mike?"  
  
  
  
Mike stared at him gaping. He was so hard and so horny, obviously. Turned on by the talk, the rather demanding words, the strong hand planted on his chest and the sultry eyes staring him. Didn't go as planned, he thought. He sighed and bit his lips feeling almost defeated.  
  
  
  
"I thought so. Get up", the drummer said a devious smirk spreading on his lips.  
  
  
  
The other obeyed despite his wobbly legs and was followed by Rob who stood so close to him that their chests almost touched. Still staring at him, captivating with his gaze, the drummer removed his own shirt and quickly followed then with the sweatpants kicking them away. And grabbed then again to Mike's pants pulling them down excruciatingly slowly, the fabric creating friction against Mike's cock, and sending another set of shivers through him. The cool air suddenly hitting his skin was an odd feeling but then Rob was already sitting back in the couch, and pulling him with, their hot skins getting in contact as Mike straddled the drummer.  
  
  
  
As Rob raked his blunt nails across Mike's back the emcee gasped with a lovely husky voice. "Rob..."  
  
  
  
The drummer was smiling as he tilted his head. "What? Am I doing something you don't like?"  
  
  
  
"No... The opposite", Mike breathed as the hand slowly reached his neck and then the hair, tugging it to expose more of his neck. He yielded with a moan tilting his head back.  
  
  
  
Rob's lips found his skin again, now hard, almost bruising it. Sucking and licking the tanned skin on Mike's throat he trailed lower. Finally reaching his aim, he ran his tongue over the sensitive nipple and released his grip on the hair, to coil his fingers around his own member. Mike swallowed hard at the sight, the drummer stroking his cock and spreading the pre-cum over the tip.  
  
  
  
Then he watched Rob lick two of his fingers wet and before he even realized what was happening their were on his entrance. Teasing it first, Rob finally pushed the fingers inside, just to see Mike gasp for air and press his chest to him, tensing up. The drummer paused, waiting for Mike to catch his breath again and relax the muscle. Then he started to push them deeper carefully, but still not waisting any time. Rubbing the walls and scissoring his fingers he elicited a low, desperate moan from Mike's mouth.  
  
  
  
"Oh, you want that?" Rob smirked again taking the lower lip now to his mouth and sucking it softly. Mike tasted amazing, and he wanted all of it.  
  
  
  
"Yeah...", the half Asian felt his cheeks flush again. He was searing, pulsating and the fact that Rob's hand was just inch away from his cock, not touching him but only himself, was so fucking hot. And the fingers stretching him, preparing him was making him impatient, blazing.  
  
  
  
"What is it that you want?" the drummer asked teased his voice strained with arousal.  
  
  
  
"Come on Rob...", the emcee groaned in frustration. He had never been good at that.  
  
  
  
The drummer grabbed now his cock slowly running his thumb over the slit smearing the salty substance on his fingers. "No. Just say it. I need to hear it."  
  
  
  
"I want you to fuck me", Mike sighed finally, trying to calm his erratic breathing. The touch felt amazing, but he yearned for more.  
  
  
  
"See? Wasn't that bad... So, sit on it", Rob said now the voice low, almost a whisper.  
  
  
  
"What? I...", Mike stared him eyes widened. He had never done it that way. Not even actually dared to think about it.  
  
  
  
The drummer chuckled pulling his fingers out and grabbing now to Mike's hips pushing him up. "Yes. Do it. Sit on me, now."  
  
  
  
The half Asian gasped but obeyed anyway, the greed burning through his veins. Adjusting himself with the help of the drummer he sat on the rock hard member holding his breath. Rob threw his head back with a groan, when the tight heat embraced only the tip of him. He did remember the last time, but as they were sober it was kind of a new feeling, inflaming him.  
  
  
  
"Deeper please", Rob bit back a moan. He loved to be in charge. But even better was to be in charge this way. He wasn't doing it by using his strength, but he was still commanding. And Mike wouldn't want it any other way.  
  
  
  
The half Asian sat down burying him now all the way inside himself with a mewl. Rob grabbed the back of his neck to pull him closer, to kiss the quivering lips. Ever so slowly Mike started to move, finding it hard to concentrate while Rob was kissing him, only causing him to want more.  
  
  
  
His thighs were already burning, but Rob filling him up, and the hungry lips on his forced him to continue. Purring he pressed harder against the drummer letting the tongue invade his mouth while his legs did the work. The hard member brushing the wonderful spot inside him was like electric shock through his body.  
  
  
  
"God, you're so good baby", Rob suddenly grabbed his hair hard tilting his head back. He moaned at the sensation, ripples of pleasure now running over his spine, making his fingers tingle.  
  
  
  
Snaking his strong arm around Mike's waist Rob threw him on his back with one skilled move. Mike was stunned, but after gathering his thoughts again managed to wrap his legs around the drummer when he guided them with his hands. High around him, lifting his waist up from the couch. He felt like he was in fire when Rob started to thrust in him. The cock rubbing his insides perfectly now attacking the spot with each thrust.  
  
  
  
"Fuck", the word was barely audible. He was somewhere on the borderline, not quite unconscious but feeling he might as well be. Moaning he squirmed amazed by the feelings washing over him. All kinds of different feelings. But no regret, not even a single drop.  
  
  
  
"You're so fucking tight Mike", Rob growled to his ear the hot breath prickling the tiny hairs on the back of his neck. "I love how you feel around me."  
  
  
  
He leaned on his arm so that he could same time reach Mike's hair and cock, knowing it would drive him crazy. Roughly he thrusted in, faster as his hand trailed between their bodies and the finally squeezing around Mike's member. Rubbing his thumb over the tip he could feel the pre-cum now oozing, making Mike nicely slick on his hand. Pumping it slowly he found a perfect rhythm to match his thrusts.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god that's... Rob", a moan left his parted lips as Mike trashed under the drummer when the hand squeezed him suddenly harder, twisting and then again pumping.  
  
  
  
"Tell me... what do you want me to do", Rob whispered nibbling his earlobe.  
  
  
  
The half Asian gasped, the urge getting agonizing. Just on the edge, almost too hard to bear. "Harder please. Deeper..."  
  
  
  
The drummer smirked not leaving Mike even a second to think his words again. Ramming in he connected their lips, while his hand tried to keep up with the stroking. As he finally stopped to take a breath Mike was staring at him, the eyes glistening, filled with need. The emcee bit his lip looking absolutely ravishing. Floating somewhere far above, enjoying every second of the ride.  
  
  
  
"I'm so fucking close, please Rob", the words rolled out of his mouth when Rob hit the spot again and again. It was impossible now to keep his eyes open.  
  
  
  
This was exactly what Rob had waited. Mike pleading for the release, trembling under him. Desperate for the bliss and immersed in the pleasure. Raking his hand through Mike's dark strands he grabbed a handful and pulled. Hard enough for it to hurt, but still not too hard. With his other hand he stroked Mike's cock faster, squeezing his fingers tighter around the pulsing member. The emcee cried out as the fire exploded and he came spilling his seed. Whimpering he tried to calm his ragged breath as the drummer continued with the pounding.  
  
  
  
Rob wanted to enjoy just a little longer before he would let go. It was so good, so satisfying. Licking Mike's neck he also enjoyed the small cries the emcee emitted from his mouth. But when Mike's fingers dug to the tensed muscles on his back and the thighs squeezed his waist harder, he couldn't hold it anymore. With one last push he climaxed filling the emcee with his hot cum. Mike moaned low squeezing his eye shut, the low growl again on his neck.  
  
  
  
"So was that better than at the hotel or...?" Rob murmured kissing him as he rolled next to the emcee, his breathing still hitched. They barely managed to fit on the couch side by side, but Mike was certainly not moving now.  
  
  
  
"Well... Yeah. Maybe", the half Asian glanced at him and then their sweaty bodies.  
  
  
  
"Sure it was. It took you longer now...", Rob raised his eye brow and smirked. He loved to tease the emcee.  
  
  
  
Mike laughed shaking his head. "Oh fuck off. And this really wasn't my plan when I started to drive here."  
  
  
  
"Oh you so admit that you weren't 'in the neighborhood', or what is it what you said to me?" the other snickered receiving a gentle punch from the emcee.  
  
  
  
"Quit teasing me! Yes, I didn't want to call so I drove here. Happy now?" Mike groaned looking at the drummer.  
  
  
  
"Well that I certainly cannot do... Stay for the night? Help me find an excuse why there is a cum looking stain on the couch?" Rob laughed and pressed then against him, grinding on to him.  
  
  
  
"Seriously? But...", Mike gasped the hot breath on his skin already messing up his head.  
  
  
  
"Yes, a long night. Guess the coffee was put to good use anyway", Rob rubbed his lips onto Mike's kissing him hungrily.  
  
  
  
\--------

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Reviews and kudos are also greatly appreciated.


End file.
